Everwood endings
by Rebecca Lynn
Summary: I have decided to take each Everwood show and writing a continuation of that episode. As if the cameras haven't stopped rolling.


* * *

The Day is Done: Episode 22 Season Finale  
  
I do not own any of the Everwood Characters. So don't sue.  
  
A/N: I have decided that I am going to write endings for all the episodes for next season. I am using the Season Finale as a sample to what is to come. Hope you enjoy and Review. I'd like to give a huge thanks to Briana who edited this for me.

* * *

Bright and Delia left the movie theater and Delia clung on to him and begged.  
  
"Can we see that one again? I think we should. I'll pay for the soda! Please?"  
  
"Del, I think twice is enough. You need to get home for supper."  
  
She rolled her eyes and then smiled, "Dad won't even notice I'm not there."  
  
"Nope, kiddo, your dad needs you before you go off to camp. Now come on..."  
  
Bright dropped Delia off and went home to shoot some baskets. No one else was around so he just stood there dribbling and shooting every now and then.

* * *

Ephram and Amy on the plane to New York:  
  
"Oh My God! I still can't believe you are coming with me. Can it get more perfect than this?" Ephram asked after he pulled away from their kiss.  
  
Amy shook her head and leaned in for another kiss. The kiss lasted longer than the previous one. It was obvious that it was time for a breather, so Amy pulled away to finally answer his question. "Perfect for you....Because I am finally chasing you, eh?" Amy nudged him and smiled the smile that Ephram had still-framed in his mind.  
  
"It was about time." He smiled in return.  
  
"This time, Ephram, I don't believe in bad timing. We are both supposed to be on this plane. We are going to have the most awesome New York experience ever."  
  
"I agree. I mean I know it's just for two weeks but it will last forever. Your parents are so awesome for letting you go. I want to show you everything... go everywhere."

* * *

Back In Everwood, Doctor Andy Brown and Nina in the Brown's kitchen:  
  
"Who am I gonna yell at for eight weeks?" Andy asked while he took milk out of the refrigerator.  
  
Nina rolled her eyes, "You can call his cell when you need to go off on him. It will fly by, Andy. He will be back here giving you trouble once again. Now my question is are you and Harry going to conduct yourself in a business-like manner?"  
  
Andy laughed, "I think we can manage a good, professional-like, partnership. He wants us to charge everyone." He sighed.  
  
"Oh really? Are you going too?"  
  
"I don't think I have a choice. We're going to be partners. I don't want to..." Nina watched him as he ate a brownie and gulped down his glass of milk. "Admit it. You are happy that he is talking to you again."  
  
Andy continued to look pleased as punch, "Nobody can resist my charming personality." His eyes twinkled and Andy nudged at Nina.

* * *

Dr. Abbott at home sitting on the couch after coming from Dr Brown's office waiting for supper:  
  
"Rose, is dinner ready yet? I am starved and no I do not want a bagel. I saw that look you were giving me."  
  
"What look? I didn't give a look. It will be ready in five minutes, dear." She turned around to hide a smirk and went back in the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Bright?" he yelled out to her in the kitchen.  
  
Just as soon as the words escaped his mouth, Bright entered the house. "I'm here," he murmured.  
  
"It's almost dinner time. Why don't you wash up?"  
  
"Not hungry...I'll be upstairs."  
  
"Wait Bright. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Bright continued to walk up the stairs. Harold watched his son and then went to wash his hands. Rose called them all to dinner but Bright refused to come to the table.

* * *

Back to the airplane with Ephram and Amy:  
  
Amy smiled at him as Ephram continued on with all the places they should visit together and that she should see while he's busy in the program.  
  
Ephram stopped and got all self conscious, "What? What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No...no...Ephram, its ok... I love it how excited you get about New York. Of course I have heard it like a million times. So, genius, has this sunk in yet that you'll be going to a Julliard program?" she messed with her hair and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I just couldn't have done it without you." He said, avoiding the question. Amy leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She thought to herself, we are both getting what we want. Nothing could possibly get in our way now. 


End file.
